


Singles and Solos

by finnemoreshusband



Series: Transitions [2]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnemoreshusband/pseuds/finnemoreshusband
Summary: The boys have been together for nearly three years, and start a new kind of adventure together. But there's no map of the roads we take in life, and it's easy to miss your turn. Sometimes, you even go backwards by mistake, and have to find your way back to something you can recognize.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Series: Transitions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406164
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Singles and Solos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my new story. This is the latest installment in my "Transitions" series, and is a direct sequel to "Is This It?" Technically, this is the fifth story I've written in the series, but I've listed it as part two for easier sequencing. You should at least read that before this one. Story is finished, will be uploading all three chapters across three days.

**_Rock Star Releases Solo Album_ **

_After two months since its announcement, Author and Wyld Stallyns member Ted “Theodore” Logan has released his debut solo album, “Above it All.”_

__

__

_The albums title song has reached the top of the charts virtually overnight, and left fans wondering who the uncharacteristically slow love song could be describing. A long time friend of Logan’s, who wishes to remain anonymous, says it’s “…obviously about his ex-wife.”_

_Being the first of any new music from members of the group, fans are also speculating about a possible break-up of Wyld Stallyns, given especially the length of the band’s hiatus. Fellow member Joanna Enberlan mentioned in a previous interview on KCAL that fans “…could expect new music soon…”_

_Is Wyld Stallyns over? Or will they make a comeback as we approach the new year? Tell us what you think by writing to us at_ Music, c/o The Los Angeles Times.

* * *

Three months earlier:

Bill held the phone up to his ear as he listened to Missy speak.

“Have you told anyone yet?”

“No,” Bill answered, “Just you.”

“Maybe you should come over for dinner. After you’ve talked to Ted. It’ll help to have your family around you. And your father has been asking about you.”

“No, I know. I’ll let you know. I… need to talk to Ted first. I’m just so… I don’t know. I’m afraid…”

“That’s normal, honey. Just sit him down at the kitchen table, and lay it out for him. You guys can work it out.”

“I hope so.”

“When does he come home?”

Bill sighed. “Four days.”

“You could stay with us.”

“No. But I’ll come…”. Bill heard the familiar sound of the screen door being pulled open, and the doorknob rattling. “Someone’s trying to come in the house,” he whispered over the phone. “Oh!”

Ted walked through the doorway with his suitcase in one hand and a yellow gift bag with white tissue paper sticking out the top in the other. “Honey, I’m home,” he announced with his arms wide and smile wider.

“Ted! Mom…”

“Talk to you soon, dear.” Missy said, and Bill threw the phone down on the receiver.

Bill was hugging him close before Ted could free his arms from his parcels. Ted laughed, carefully dropped the items to the floor, and returned the embrace.

“You miss me?” Ted asked.

Bill pulled back just enough to peck him on the lips. “Like crazy. What are you doing here?”

“Missy called and said you hadn’t been feeling well, so I got on the first plane I could. How long has this been going on?” He put the back of his hand to Bill’s forehead.

Bill gently pulled the hand down from his forehead to his mouth and kissed the knuckles twice. “I’m not sick, Ted.”

“But Missy…”

“Wasn’t wrong. I’m not feeling well. But… I’m not sick.” He tried, really tried, to keep his poker face on. But a hint of a grin kept slipping through.

“I don’t understand.”

Bill looked to where the gift fell on the floor. “Is that mine?”

Ted looked down at it, then back at Bill. “Um, yes. It’s for you.” He bent down to grab it and pressed it against Bill’s chest.

Bill pulled out the tissue paper and looked inside the bag. Grin still dancing on his lips, he said, “Oh, that’s a shame.”

Ted frowned. “But, it’s your favorite. Isn’t it? That merlot with the foreign name I can’t pronounce.”

“It is. It’s just too bad I can’t drink it for about eight months.” His smile fell into a serious, straight line as he looked Ted in the eyes.

“Why would…”

Bill raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh my god.” Ted’s eyes blew wide open and he grabbed Bill at the shoulders. “You… we… but we…”

“The night the condom broke?” Bill whispered. “Um… what do you think?”

Ted took a deep breath to steady his body he only just realized was shaking. But he drew Bill a little closer, so they pressed up against one another. “What do _you_ think?”

Bill bit his upper lip, but could no longer hold back the smile he was aching to release.

Ted mirrored his expression and hugged him tight, possibly tighter than ever. “Oh god, Bill. This is… I didn’t even think this could happen.”

“I didn’t either. But there was always a small chance since I never… well. There was always a chance, that’s why we have the condoms.”

“And… you’re okay? With… the whole giving birth thing?”

“At first I wasn’t, no. But after a few days of thinking about what I wanted to do, I decided yes I am, and I really hoped you would be happy about it. I mean, I’ve known you my whole life and I was almost positive you’d be happy, but I couldn’t help wondering. But I didn’t want to tell you over the phone. I’m… I’m sorry to cut your conference short but I am so glad you came home.”

Ted leaned in and kissed him, soft. “I am too. Honestly, I hate these things more and more every time. A week without you is basically torture.”

“Yeah, well, you know I can’t come with.”

Ted’s smile faded as he nodded. “I know. But I don’t think I care anymore.”

“Ted, if people find out about us…”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Bill said quietly.

“Either way, I love you. No matter what who finds out what or what gossip gets started. You are… my best friend. My partner, and I love you.”

“Damn right you do.” Bill kissed him again, for a long, long minute. “Did you eat? We could go out. Celebrate.”

“That sounds great. Let me get a shower. You pick the restaurant.” Ted kissed him one final time and headed toward their bedroom. “For real, wherever you want, even if it’s that terrible Chinese place you love so much.”

Bill chuckled. “Okay.”

Ted shuffled around the room, getting undressed and picking out the night’s fresh outfit. Then he peeked his head around the doorway and said, “Are you joining me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Bill ran the few steps to the bedroom, undressed in seconds flat, and hurried into the bathroom to start the shower. “Water’s hot.”

Ted appeared in the bathroom having finally decided on an outfit.

They stepped into the shower together and there must have been something in the steam because Bill pushed Ted up against the wall, held him by his wrists, and kissed him. His mouth, his cheek, his neck. Oh, especially his neck.

“Jesus, Bill,” Ted said after a hard nip at the base of his throat.

“Sorry.”

“No, no, please continue.”

“I missed you.”

Ted laughed at the tail end of a moan. Bill released one of his wrists, and Ted moved his hand down to grab at Bill’s hip. His fingers brushed against Bill’s stomach and he said, “You put on some weight?”

“You doofus,” Bill replied. “I’m not even showing yet.”

Ted smiled. “I’m teasing. Although, not as well as you are.”

Bill pretended to pout. “Awe, look at what three days without me does to you.” He used his free hand to reach down and just, lightly, press his palm against Ted’s erection. Ted’s head fell back against the shower wall.

“Bill.” Ted grabbed Bill’s hand. “Bill.”

He looked up and stopped his movement. “What’s wrong?” Bill asked.

“Nothing. I just thought, maybe we should finish the shower later.”

“Excellent idea.”

They stopped the water and pushed and pulled each other out to the bed. They didn’t even bother drying off. Bill pushed Ted down, on his back, on top of the messy covers. He ground his his hips down, and Ted bucked up to meet him, rubbing himself along Bill’s outer lips.

This continued for a while, until Bill made it clear what he really wanted. He climbed further up Ted’s body, until Ted could reach him with his tongue.

“God, Ted.” Bill yelped as Ted used his thumb and two fingers to pump on his cock while he continued eating him out. Bill came with a rush of fluid like he hasn’t felt since he was a teenager.

Bill moved down again to kiss Ted. He reached down to grab Ted’s erection and found one of Ted’s own hands already there. “Oh, were you touching yourself while you ate me?”

Ted could only breathe hard into their kisses, voice too weak to form any words.

They jerked him together until he came into their hands with a squeak and a shudder. There was a moment of rest and silence before Bill said, “We’re having dinner with my parents.”

* * *

“Congratulations, boys,” Thomas said, shaking their hands.

“Thanks dad,” Bill said.

Missy pulled them each in for a hug. “You boys are going to make such great dads. Bill, honey, I know I’m not your real mom, but I love you both so much. This might sound silly, but I almost can’t wait to be a grandmother.”

Bill hugged her again. “You are an amazing step mother, and I’m really happy I’ve gotten to know you.”

Missy smiled at him, eyes slightly damp at the corners. She and her husband shared a look.

“What was that?” Ted asked.

Thomas and Missy turned their backs to them and had a short, whispered conversation. When they turned back around, Thomas was looking proud, and Missy was beaming.

“What?” Bill asked, eager for good news.

Missy held a deep breath for as long as she could until the words burst out of her. “You’re going to have a little brother!”

The guys both looked like they were ready to ask a million questions, but Missy held her hand up to stop them. “Wait one second.” She rushed into the kitchen and came back out with a packet of papers. She handed them to Bill.

On the top page were three pictures of a young boy, a toddler.

“He’s adorable,” they said in unison.

“We didn’t want to say anything in case it didn’t work out. But the adoption has been approved and we get to pick him up in two weeks.”

“That’s amazing!” Bill shouted, embracing both his parents. “When did you decide to do this?”

“We’ve been talking about it for a while,” Thomas finally chimed in.

“At first we were trying to, you know, make one ourselves.” Missy said. “But I just kept thinking about you, Bill, and how close we’ve become. And one day I just realized, there are so many children out there who need parents. So we started looking into adoption instead.”

“It’s fantastic,” Bill said.

“Does he have a name already?” Ted asked.

Thomas nodded. “His name is Benjamin. He’s two and a half years old, in foster care since he was born.”

Missy took the papers back and looked at the photos. “We saw his picture and we both knew we had to meet him. And when we met him… oh, we were goners. You have a brother, right, Ted?”

“Yeah, Deacon. But he’s only a few years younger than me.”

“Ugh,” Bill hiccuped and made a face. “I… need to use the bathroom.” He disappeared down the hallway, barely closing the door behind him as he began heaving into the toilet.”

“You’d better go in there with him,” Thomas said.

“Yeah, excuse me,” Ted said as he made his way to Bill. He found him hunched over the toilet, pale and shivering. He knelt down next to him and put a hand on Bill’s back.

Bill looked up at him and managed a small smile. “Thanks.”

Eyes watery and a thread of saliva dangling from his lip, Bill was still the loveliest face Ted had ever seen. And he said so.

Bill huffed a small laugh before dry heaving. “You say that every time I get sick.”

“Well I’ll start saying it even when you’re not sick, then.”

“Good.” One more cough into the bowl and Bill wiped his mouth with the back of his arm and sat back against Ted’s legs. “I’m done. I’m okay.”

“Should I be worried?”

“No. Doctor said ‘morning sickness’ is a misleading name.”

“Okay.”

“Take me home.”

“Of course.” He helped Bill stand up and held him steady for a minute while he regained his balance. “We’re going to go, but thank you for having us,” he announced when they reached the living room.

“Sure, anytime,” Missy said. “Keep us updated.”

“You too,” Ted said.

They waved as they walked out the door. Ted still had an arm around Bill’s waist, just in case.

“Ted, thank you, but I’m really okay now.”

“Oh really?” He said without looking at Bill.

“I don’t like that mischievous tone, mister.”

Ted sprang on him, scooping Bill up into his arms. Bill gasped, suddenly finding himself in the air.

“God, you’re awful heavy for such a small man. Now I remember why I like you carrying me instead.”

Bill laughed. “Put me down then.”

“Never!” Ted kissed him.

“Ew, Ted, I haven’t washed my mouth yet.”

“That’s the power of love, baby.” He set Bill back on his feet so they could get into the car and go home.

* * *

Bill turned over in his sleep, almost waking. His eyes were caught by a speck of light from under the door. Groggy, but awake now, he stood and went out to the hall.

“What are you doing?” He asked, having found Ted in his office—really just a corner of the kitchen with a writing desk and a lamp—scribbling on a notepad.

Ted looked up. “Did I wake you?”

Bill shook his head. He pulled a dining chair over to sit next to him. “What are you writing.”

“Lyrics.”

“I didn’t know you were writing music again.”

“I just started about an hour ago.”

“Can I see?”

“Um…”

“I can wait if it’s not ready. I know your process.”

“No, it’s… it’s just not like what I usually write.” He handed the notebook to Bill and watches as he flipped through the four pages of scribbles, scratch-outs, and misspellings.

“Ted, this is amazing.”

“Really?”

“It’s beautiful. You really are happy about this.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“And yes, she is. Your mom is smiling down at us, and she’ll be beside us the whole time. I can only imagine how excited she is to be a grandmother.”

Ted reached out and let bill hug him tight, pressing his face into Bill’s neck.

“I’m happy, I really am. It just… makes me miss her so much more.”

Bill ran his fingers through Ted’s hair. “I know.”

Ted sat back and wiped the tears from his eyes. Sniffed and wiped his nose with the cuff of his sleeve. “I need to ask you something.”

“Anything.”

“Marry me.”

“Ted!” Bill’s jaw dropped.

“I don’t have a ring. And I know we can’t actually get married. But Deacon invited us to exchange vows in a joint ceremony.”

“He and Louise got engaged?”

Ted nodded. “While I was in New York. I asked him not to mention it to you until I got a chance to ask you.”

“Is this just.. you know, because…”

“No. Bill, no. That day, when I thought it was your truck that crashed outside our house. You came running out to me and I just… whether or not we get married, whether or not it ever becomes legal, I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

“Ted, that’s… incredibly sweet…”

“You don’t want to.”

“No, that’s not it at all. I would have married you two years ago on our trip to Vegas if you had asked. But… I don’t know about a wedding wedding. How many guests will there be? I doubt everyone there will keep our secret and…”

“It’s just a small ceremony. Just them, and us as their witnesses.”

“What about the priest?”

“They’re having the Rabbi from Louise’s synagogue marry them. It’s apparently a very welcoming and supportive community.”

Bill took Ted’s hands in his and held them tight. “Then there’s just one thing left to say. As an author you’d better write some spectacular vows.”

“Really?”

“Of course, Ted. Of course. Let’s get married.”

* * *

Ted arrived home with his briefcase—a dumpy backpack, really—and a newspaper.

“How was your meeting?” Bill asked him from his seat on the sofa.

“Fine.”

Bill recognized that tone. “What happened?”

“Nothing, the meeting was fine, the book’s coming along well.”

“But?”

“I didn’t say ‘but’.”

“Ted, you’re being cranky with me. What is wrong.”

Ted tried to rub the frustration from his face, but mostly failed. “Here. Front page and everything.”

Bill skimmed the headlines until, a little lower than half way down, he read _Rock Star Releases Solo Album_. “So? You released it yesterday after weeks of heavy advertising. Press coverage is good.”

“It’s not good. Read the article.”

Bill eyed him for a second before looking back at the paper. “Oh.”

“Bill that song is about you and our baby. Not Joanna.”

“I know that. That’s enough for me.”

“Who would have said that? Anyone that close to us knows we’re together.”

“Ted, please calm down. Come here.”

Ted hesitated, but made his way to the sofa and sat next to Bill. He put his head on Bill’s shoulder and took a second to center himself. “I hate it. Why should it be so hard? We love each other. How can that be a bad thing.”

“It isn’t.”

“Everyone else seems to think it is. How can… how can it be wrong of me to sleep next to you, even though you toss and turn like a mad man and kick me in my sleep.”

Bill chuckled.

“I’m serious. How can anyone say that people like us are dangerous? You catch spiders and take them out to the garden. We sat in the middle of the road for five minutes waiting for a squirrel to decide which way it wanted to go.”

“I know.”

“And how…”

“Sh, you’re working yourself up again.”

Ted closed his mouth and leaned further into Bill. “I hate this. Why can’t I just get on the radio, play my song, and tell the whole world who it’s really about.”

“You know why.”

“I know, our destiny. The future. It’s been years, Bill. Years. And I don’t see the world we saw when we went there.”

“Maybe it’s in the future future.”

“Yeah. Maybe.”

“Ted.”

“Mm?” He felt himself starting to doze off.

“If you really think it’s worth the risk, I’ll do it. I’ll come out with you. I mean, we’ll need to explain the baby somehow anyway.”

“I can’t ask you that. As much as I hate the situation, I love you more and if we tell people about us, then eventually someone will find out about your gender alignment and I won’t let that happen until if or when you’re ready.”

“I appreciate that. But I also understand that this whole thing is…”

“Bogus.” Ted said, knee-jerk.

They waited silently for a moment but ended up in a short fit of giggles.

“Thanks for listening to my freak-out.”

“Always. So, really, how was the meeting?”

“Good. I think one more round of revision with the panel’s suggestions in mind and it’ll be ready to ship off to the editor.”

“That’s good news.”

“They want me to sign a deal for three more.”

“Will you?”

“I’m not sure. This series is over and I don’t want to force it to continue. So I’d have to come up with something new.”

“Did they give you a window?”

“Thirty days to decide. They said I can always negotiate something else in the future if I decline this, but I don’t know. I don’t know.”

“I think you should consider it. I love your writing.”

“You love me.”

“Yes, and if I hated your writing you’d know it.”

“True.” He felt his eyes drift closed.

“How about a nap? You had a long morning.”

“I can’t sleep without my pillow.”

“I’ll come with you. Come on, up, up.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ted stood and let Bill lead him to their room. He laid down with his head on Bill’s chest, and fell asleep.

* * *

The heat in Mexico was drier than the heat in California. Even though they had a hotel room with a beach view, it was sweaty hot on the patio. Ted stood leaning against the guardrail, looking out at the beckoning waters.

Bill was in a lounge chair, attempting to read a book, but stealing more glances at Ted in his swim trunks than taking in any words on the page.

His belly was big now, at seven months along. Here they “vacationed” in anonymity, trusted doctor just a phone call away as they approached the due date.

“Laurel,” Bill said, more to himself than anything.

Ted looked up and behind himself to look at Bill. “What about her?”

“No, the baby. We haven’t agreed on any names. What about Laurel?”

“You want to name her after my mom?”

“I think they’d both like it.”

Ted smiled, and took a seat in his chair directly beside Bill’s. “I love that.”

“So do I.”

“Laurel it is then.”

“It’s getting too hot for me,” Bill said, grabbing his glass of seltzer water and taking a long sip. “I’m going to go inside with the A/C.”

“Wanna watch a movie?”

“Yeah. Come on. We can order lunch, too.”

They laid together in their oversized honeymoon suite bed watching Inside Daisy Clover on the hotel’s VCR.

Bill fell asleep about half way through, on top of the covers and basking in the cool air.

Ted quietly turned off the television and closed his eyes, cuddled up against Bill. He didn’t want to sleep, but didn’t want to be anywhere else.


End file.
